


Unexpected.

by Taikeero_Lecoredier



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bar, Divorce, Other, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, it have a good end i promise, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taikeero_Lecoredier/pseuds/Taikeero_Lecoredier
Summary: A killer is on the loose,and a sad ex dad does not expect anyone to break in inside his house.What will happen?A short one shot on Anti and Chase.





	Unexpected.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is actually what I sent as an assignement today. I had to "write a story with a surprise ending" so I figured...Why not making it about two of my favorite egos?  
> As stated in the summary,it's a one-shot,as I'm not sure what else to do with it now,but it have been fun to write  
> Hope you enjoy!

A sad capped man was sitting inside his bedroom, not paying attention to how late he stayed up, as it was midnight already. His tired eyes were glued on the screen of his phone, seemingly waiting to receive a message from a particular number. However, he either did not heard or decided to ignore an odd noise which seemed to be coming from another room.  
Someone had entered his house with ease through the window of the living room. Without breaking anything, the black hooded man stepped further into the room, scanning the dark area, as the lights were off. In the dim light, the man could perceive a family photo frame, standing in one of the shelves inside the room. Oddly enough, the glass covering the picture was broken.  
The tall man grabbed it, inspecting it, and underneath the cracks he could see a man, next to a woman, both holding kids.  
The man thought to himself that whoever in this house must have a family. But why would that matter to him now? He put the frame down, taking out his knife from his pocket and quietly headed to the bedroom, where the light under the door revealed that someone was inside. The man was out for blood tonight, and he was not backing down. He quietly waited for his victim to turn off the light, so he could catch whoever was inside by surprise.  
The unsuspecting man had no idea that someone with a knife was right behind his door. With a heavy sigh, he rubbed his tired eyes with his hand, plopping down his phone on his night table. He had enough for today. Staying up awake for more than 24 hours was not a good idea. Not that he cared about that anymore anyway. He laid down on his bed, and turned the lights off, sliding under his blankets.

Now was the time to strike.

As soon as the lights were off, the knife wielding man only had to wait a little longer for the other to fall asleep. When he stopped hearing anything after a while, he judged that he waited long enough. The need to kill urging him to just go for it already.  
He quietly twisted the doorknob, keeping his knife down, as he peered through the door now being ajar. From there, he could observe the sleeping figure of the man who did not bothered to remove his cap even in bed. He could see that he was much smaller than him, which internally disappointed the hooded man, figuring he wouldn't be able to put much of a fight against him ,but oh well, beggars couldn't be choosers.

He silently made his way to the bed, looking over the seemingly sleeping guy. In just one quick slice, he could end his life, as his neck was left totally vulnerable and unprotected. He slowly brandished his knife, aiming to stab the guy's throat here and there.  
But suddenly, the capped man shot his eyes open, as if he was aware of the danger looming over him just right now.  
Before his prey could scream, struggle and wake the neighbors up, the murderer let out a swear, not expecting this to happen. He was quick to clasp a hand against his mouth, squeezing his cheeks tightly, positioning himself above the other, pinning his wrists down with one hand.  
Alarmed ,the shorter man wriggled and squirmed under the other, muffled noises escaping his covered mouth, as the killer maintained an iron grip on him. He was not going to let him escape.  
Seeing that the smaller man was not stopping his trashing around, at the sight of the hooded figure, who was at least two heads taller than him, the man growled angrily ,close to his ear.  
"Ye can either make that easier for the both of us if ye stop wiggling so much. Not only it'll be quicker fer me, but it'll be less painful for ye."He hissed.

The trapped man let out a low whimper, and stopped his struggle. The man with the knife revealed a sharp toothed grin, seeming satisfied with the other's wise choice.  
"Good." He then let out an eerie giggle, as he removed his hand from the other's wrists, taking his blade ,which was glistening slightly in the dim light of the room, nearing it toward his victim's face. "...Goodbye." He smirked, suddenly swinging his knife toward the fragile neck ,but abruptly stopped himself when he noticed the look on the other's eyes.  
There was no fear anymore within them, let alone the signs of wanting to struggle to keep on living at all. 

The capped man was simply looking at the killer ,with a jaded stare ,earning a confused look from the serial killer. His victims usually would look at him with terrified eyes, or keep on squirming even so. What the hell? He pulled his hand from the other's mouth, keeping his guard up in case it was a bluff and that his prey would just attempt to scream for help. To his surprise, no such things happened, as he remained stiff and unmoving. And it wasn't because he was frozen in fear.

Okay, what was this guy's deal?

"The hell is yer problem? Ye should be cowering in fear or crying yer eyes out. Why are ye looking at me like yer bored out of yer skull?" The killer huffed, clearly not amused anymore. Was this guy mocking him? To which the man with the cap simply answered  
"Dying doesn't seem that bad right now actually." "...Uh?" The taller man widened his eyes in pure surprise. That..that never happened to him before. Meeting someone like that he meant."Mean, at least this way I wouldn't have to worry anymore about why did my wife left me and took the kids with her, without even warning me where she'd be going beforehand. Isn't it what happen when you die? You don't have to worry about anything anymore? I want to stop feeling like that too.''  
"........" By now, the hooded man was speechless, totally bewildered by the guy right before him who seemed to be lacking self preservation instinct apparently. However, he snapped out of it when he realized that his "victim" had pried his knife from his hand and had it pressed against his own throat.  
He quickly snatched his belonging from the guy's grip, snarling "What the hell do ye think yer doing?!" To which, the other replied "You were going to kill me in the first place, no? Thought I'd help you with this" The killer would not believe what he was hearing. "I mean..yeah,but...not like this. Having a willing victim just kill the fun altogether, ye know?...What am I saying, of course ye wouldn't." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, eventually getting off the other. "Listen here, ye look pitiful as all hell so I'm going to take ye for a drink. I don't know your entire life story, nor do I care, but I'm not just going to leave without doing something at least." Now, it was the capped man's turn to widen his eyes in surprise "I...uh, what?" "Just get up already."And so he did.  
Now the two men were inside a bar, drinking alcohol. To his surprise, the small man felt better. Even if he's literally next to a literal serial killer.  
"Thanks, dude. You never told me your name by the way. I'm Chase."  
"I'm Andrew. And yer welcome."

Ironically, Chase felt like Andrew was his savior. He actually listened to his worries, and never interrupted nor mocked him.  
Maybe...just maybe, he could forget about his ex wife for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!If you see any mistakes,let me know!Feedback is appreciated.  
> Also I'm still learning to use AO3 so far,got any tips regarding the tags?  
> Also special thanks to a good friend of mine for being the one to come up with Anti's name and reading it first!Go check him out,he's a cool peep! https://nes24mf.tumblr.com/


End file.
